


Picture Perfect

by Mr_Tom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camboy Keith, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: Keith has to pay his bills some how. He’s an attractive, newly 18 year old gay boy with a web cam and a stolen internet connection. Lance has been turned down too many times to count. So when he finds one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen doing cam shows he can’t resist joining as a member.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this. I feel like I could do some developing of their relationship in a few more chapters but for now I'll mark it as completed but if more of it gets written then I'll post it.

Keith plopped down on the ragged futon.

His bank account had officially tapped out.

He didn't know what he had expected. He was a 17- scratch that- an  _18_  year old orphan with only the crappy chunk of pocket change that the garrison had given him as persuasion to sign a contract that he wouldn't go to the press and talk about his ideas about what happened to the Kerberos mission.

The money lasted him all of October.

Now it was November 4th and he had climbed on the bike he'd found and fixed up to make his bi-weekly grocery run.

He swiped his card at the cash register four times before the bored looking clerk said "Look buddy, try cash or another card or get out." Keith left. At home he pulled his stolen, garrison issue laptop into his lap and started typing up a résumé. He may be tracking that weird energy source in the desert, but a guy had to eat.

It was a shitty looking résumé.

He sent it off to all the local businesses anyway, hoping someone needed some one to bus tables or stock shelves somewhere.

He got no responses.

He was surfing for new job postings in one tab- the garrison wifi was really powerful and Keith was lucky his old room mate was forgetful and wrote his wifi log in down on his little cork board- and watching the readings from that weird power source somewhere off in the desert in another tab. An add popped up in the corner of the job web site.

_Need money now? Try a cam show! The first month hosting fee is on us!_

Keith clicked the add.

He probably wouldn't have if he wasn't desperate. He was walked through setting up an account and linking a paypal.

He started off small, hiding his face out of embarrassment and fingering himself for his shitty laptop camera while what he assumed was a bunch of greasy old dudes jacked off to the thought of fucking him. Soon he had a decent number of low level subscribers. They got a live show a week and Keith could see their names in the bottom of the screen when they watched. He wondered what would get them to go up to the next level of subscription- an extra three dollars for the chance to live chat and give him requests.

"I'm getting kind of bored." He sighed. He looked over his shoulder, knowing the crap camera would just catch the bottom of his face and his little smirk. He was sitting squarely on a flesh coloured, 7 inch realistic dildo. A month ago Keith would have been mostly non verbal after being fucked for this long but he'd gotten lots of practice at keeping his composure- and faking losing it.

"Is no one going to come talk to me?" He pouted, tugging what he could see was a red, puffy lip into his mouth. He shifted, turning his ass out and let his hand trail over his hip seductively. "I'm lonely. Maybe if someone came and gave me some ideas in the chat then... I don't know. I just love picturing what I can do to please you and-" He pouted pathetically, watching 5 of the 40 people leaving the room. "-I can't please you if I don't know what you want. I'd love to hear what you want from me, how I can make you feel good." He sighed. The three people who left the room came back in, all as next level subscribers. Keith smiled, watching the messages about how pretty his ass hole looked around the dildo and how nice his voice sounded when he begged like that roll into the chat.

From then on Keith would go out of his way to greet every one he could at the beginning and ask for people to come talk to him at some point. Every show a few members logged out and came back on into the chat. It made Keith smile and he always threw in a sweet comment about how they made him feel loved and special. He took requests from the chat a lot of the time too.

In late December Keith opened accounts on a couple of porn sites and started cutting little bits of his live shows- never more than two minutes out of an hour long show- and adding a link to his page for the live shows. More and more subscribers came pouring in. Lots of basic level subscribers, a decent number of bronze subscribers to chat in the chat box, and only a handful of silver subscribers who got chat priority and no side bar adds. No gold level subscribers, though. Keith could kind of see why. It was a lot more every month and no one except some one addicted to porn would pay for that monthly. Even if it did mean that they got access to Keith's second live show of the week. Because there were no gold subscribers he just kind of let the feed run while he researched and listened for the notification noise that meant that someone had joined the gold level. 

* * *

Hunk was out for class. The door was locked to every one but him and Hunk never cut class so he'd be gone until at least 4 that afternoon. It was 2 and Lance had just gotten back from his classes.

He had not had a chance to jack off in weeks. It seemed like every chance he would have had something was happening, some one wanted to talk to him or needed him to do something.

He was so on edge that he might just explode.

He shucked off his jacket and flung his t shirt into the dirty laundry pile. He opened his laptop and shimmied his pants down to his mid thigh. He went to his usual porn site and frowned at the home page.

What to watch?

He was in the mood to watch a guy. One of the other pilots- Felicity- had shot him down and he was still sore about it. And maybe a twink? Yeah. A little twink who could take a lot of dick sounded good.

He scrolled through the tagged pages before he saw a thumbnail that caught his eye. It was the lower half of a face. A pair of pretty pink lips were stretched around a dildo that looked like it was the same colour as Lance's skin were front and center. Lance clicked and was brought to a video of a deep voiced twink enthusiastically blowing a dildo that looked like it could have easily been Lance's dick. He knew from experience that if you used a fuck ton of warm lotion it kind of felt like a blow job- enough that if he tried he could imagine at least.

Lance watched and jerked off like he normally did but huffed when the video ended after a minute and a half and Lance still hadn't come. He wondered if the account had any more videos of the same guy. He was obviously amateur because the video quality wasn’t great, so hopefully he did.

Lance was greeted with rows upon rows of videos. All under two minutes. He watched a slightly more recent one of the same boy sitting on what looked like a giant dragon dick. The video quality was better and Lance checked the date.

Last week.

He saw the video description.

_Like what you see? Come join me for some fun here and give me requests!_

The word  _here_  was a link.

Lance clicked it and was brought to a page that said "Paid members only. Join now for a free week trial!" No harm in joining for a free week. Lance signed up under the username Legs728.

He was given a list of the last four live shows that "Shy Samurai" had done. He clicked the most recent and nearly choked on his tongue.

The smiling face of Keith Kogane- ace pilot with discipline issues- was on his screen. Lance must have been having a nightmare. There was no way that Keith Kogane was a cam boy.

"Hello every one." He said seductively. He began listing off usernames and smiled. "So what am I doing today?" Lance watched a half a minute of the video before a small notification appeared in the lower left corner.

_Shy Samurai has gone live! Click here to join the stream!_

Lance had already come this far, why the hell not.

He watched as Keith- Keith Kogane, AKA Shy Samurai- bounced on the dildo from earlier with a pale, realistic one was shoved into his mouth. He was whimpering and gasping around the silicon. Lance bit his lip. Oh dear lord that was hot.

His dick twitched and he remembered it suddenly, curling a hand around it and stroking in time with Keith's bouncing. Keith glanced at the screen, sliding the dildo out of his mouth.

"I love pleasing you. Oh  _god_. You feel so-" He moaned loudly. " _So good._  Fuck me harder, please?" Keith whimpered and bounced faster.

"What?" He twitched and groaned. "You want me to come? But I already came." Lance watched the chat fill with words of encouragement. Lance went to type too. A message popped up.

"To chat with the stars please join as a bronze member! Click here to do so!" Lance sighed.

"Please! Oh god! I need-" Keith wailed as he came but didn't stop bouncing. The chat filled with people telling him how pretty he looked, all calling him "Samurai" and telling him to be a good boy and keep going. Lance would have laughed if his dick wasn't hard enough to cut glass right now.

"I don't think I can come again!" Keith whimpered. "All these people are gonna-  _oohhhhh_ " Lance watched as Keith's eyes rolled up into his head. " _-_ Gonna kill me! Some one please!" Lance clicked the link. What he'd do for an orgasm.

He signed on as a bronze user. The fee wasn't so bad. His paypal could take it.

When he came back Keith was sprawled out on the bed, the huge ridged dildo was lying next to him.

"Huh?" He said through the panting of his after orgasm fatigue. "A new bronze member! Hello Legs728." Lance felt his heart jump into his throat. "Any requests to make your subscription worth it?" Keith's lips were red from sucking on the dildo and being bitten.Lance typed.

_I want to hear you beg. You have such a pretty voice. Beg me to fuck you._

Keith read the comment and smiled.

"Some one knows what they like, huh?" He laughed and stretched languidly. Lance felt his mouth go dry. "I've been such a good boy. I took the dildo just like a good boy. I came twice." He keened. His hand slid down to rub against his softening cock. "God, you know how much I love your cock." His voice was raspy from all the moaning. Lance bit back a groan. He'd always loved Keith's voice and thought he was pretty damn hot, even if he'd never admit it. "Dildos are good but-" Keith sighed. "Your cock is better. I can't wait until I can feel it, splitting me open. Oh, I'd love that.  _Please_." He sighed high and reedy in his throat. "Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. I want you to come so deep in my ass it drips out hours later. Please! I've been so good. I need you to fuck me. I need your hot, hard cock. I want you to fuck me until I forget everything but your name." Keith stretched again, arching his back and curling a hand around his dick again. "Ruin me for every one else, please sir-"

Lance came harder than he remembered coming in a long time. He didn't know he liked being called sir until that exact second.

Keith kept gasping and squirming as he begged to be fucked. Lance looked down at the come on his fingers guiltily. He grabbed a tissue and sighed.

Two months later Lance bought the gold member subscription. The second live show of the week was when Hunk had class and Lance didn't. Perfect timing.

* * *

Keith stopped at a red light on his bike. The shop window next to him had  _the jacket_.

The one he'd wanted for weeks. He'd bought his groceries. He had money left over for once, probably because of Legs728. Maybe next month.

Keith kept saving as much and as often as he could. It wasn't hard; he lived off of instant ramen and canned soup for the most part and the only thing he really spent money on was gas for his bike.Three months later Keith walked out of that store with his new jacket. The red and white leather was buttery and soft under his fingers. He smiled as he pulled it on and looked in the mirror at home.

It was a good idea to have some sort of jacket to wear on his bike. He'd had a denim one before this but he hated it. Blue wasn't his colour.

This was much better.

Pretty soon it was time for his gold member show.

He stripped down to his underwear and squinted at them. He should wear a red pair. If he wore a red pair he could wear his jacket. If he wore his jacket he could sweet talk about how thankful he was that Legs had bought it for him. Almost like Legs was his sugar daddy. He went fishing in his clean clothes and pulled out his only pair of red boxer briefs.

Keith sat down and got his spot on the futon ready to cam. He laid out the sheets he used specifically for caming. He made sure his box of goodies was in easy reach. He fished out the tan realistic dildo and laid it on top, knowing that Legs liked when he used that one the best. Legs was a model subscriber. All he asked was that Keith genuinely got off and called him "sir" while he did it. He didn't like seeing Keith fake it and Keith was glad. He spent the time doing something he actually enjoyed while Legs watched, giving him the occasional typed praise. A lot of the time Legs would start off with a cheesy pick up line and some times Keith didn't even have to fake the laugh and smile he always gave. Some times after Keith came once Legs would ask him to just sit and chat for a while instead of like during the regular show where Keith would work himself back up to come again and again over one hour. Legs seemed like a nice guy. Keith never asked for his name and Legs never asked for his.

It was good.

Keith started the show.

"Hey Sir." Keith said seductively.

_Are you a trampoline? Because I want to bounce on you._

Keith laughed. It was only mostly faked.

"Do you like my jacket? It's new." Keith brushed his fingers over the leather. "I bought it today. With the money you gave me. Like a good little sugar baby."

_It looks good on you._

"I know!" Keith smiled. "I'd been staring at it for months, sir. I never had enough, but now? I feel like I should reward you. Do you have any ideas?"

_What do you want to do, baby?_

"I was kind of thinking that I could suck you off while I wore nothing but the jacket." Keith pulled his underwear off slowly. He'd learned that Legs liked watching him get hard so he stopped watching the 5 minutes of porn before each show so he would be hard before he started.

_You know how much I love that mouth._

"I know you do, sir." Keith brought his feet into view so he could slide his under wear off. He dropped them off to the side.

_You look good in red._

"Thank you, sir. I like red. Makes me feel a little bit naughty." Keith smiled and reached into his box. The tan dildo was on top. He came back with it and knelt by the camera, his half hard dick and mouth in full view. Keith blew the camera a cheeky kiss for good measure. He opened his lips and laid a wet, sucking kiss on the head of the dildo.

Okay, so the part Keith really liked about sucking dick? The noises his partner made. Little gasps and groans while he worked. The thing a dildo would never do? Make noise for him.

He tended to space out and let his eyes cross in feigned pleasure while he groaned and whimpered around the dildo he was blowing during shows. And Legs' favourite thing about him seemed to be his voice and lips so he went to town, moaning and groaning around the dildo, letting his hand slide down his mostly flat stomach and curl around his dick after a minute or so of moaning around the silicon. He jacked off slowly while he blew the dildo before movement on the screen caught his eye.

_Open yourself up. I want you to sit on my cock._

Legs didn't often give him a direct order like that Keith put down the dildo and reached for his lube.

"You know what you want tonight, huh sir?" Keith smiled as he poured lube over his fingers. He held the dildo on the futon and knelt down to put his mouth on it. He reached behind himself and pressed a finger inside. He moaned against the shaft of the dildo, knowing that at this angle it's be easy for Legs to imagine Keith's face in his lap while Keith fingered himself. He slid his mouth all the way down the dildo and groaned, swallowing a few times before he pulled up to give little kitten licks to the head. He moaned loudly as he pushed another finger in.

"S-sir!" He gasped, letting his head fall to the side to mouth and lick at the side of the dildo. "Please! I need- Need you." There was no response on the screen and Keith knew that Legs was too busy with a hand on his dick to type. "I can't wait." He keened. He shifted and grabbed the lube again to pour it over the head of the dildo. Keith flashed his doe eyes look to the camera while he rubbed the lube over the dildo. He wondered if Legs was the same shape and size as it. Legs had told him that this one was pretty close to his colour but nothing else. Keith vaguely hoped that it was. It was a pretty dick. Average in size, small enough to deep throat without issue but big enough that it was just a little bit of a stretch when he sat on it.

Keith realized he was getting distracted. He shook his head to clear it as he turned around, giving the camera a good view of his ass and legs as he slid down.

"Oh-" He sighed as he sat down. He curled his toes, knowing that Legs seemed to like his feet too. Each unto their own. "Feels so good." He sank down farther and looked over his shoulder, panting and then biting his lip.

"You're so deep-  _ahhh_." Keith tipped his head back and let his dark hair fall off his shoulders and down his back. With his trim waist, round, tight ass and longish dark hair he knew it made him look feminine. The bi guys- like Legs- seemed to love it. "I want you to come inside me." Keith said as he circled his hips. He arched his back and brought his fingers to his mouth, biting his knuckles.

He looked over his shoulder and bounced harder, letting his toes curl as he looked at the camera desperately.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I-  _ohhh_." He let his mouth fall open. "Come for me. Please sir? I want you to fuck me like the little cumslut I am. Want your come so deep inside that I feel it drip out of me tomorrow.  _Please_  sir? I  _need_  you to come for me." Keith bounced a few more times before wrapping a hand around his cock. He whimpered and squirmed, praising his sir for fucking him so good while he jerked off.

"I'm gonna-" His eyes snapped open and he gasped. "Let's come together. Oh-  _god_ \- I need to co-" Keith had mastered the art of choking on dirty talk while he came. It seemed to drive the subscribers go wild. Legs was no exception. Keith kept babbling about how good Legs' cock fucked him and how full of come he was. He grabbed a tissue after a few minutes and wiped his come off the bed as he lifted off the dildo.

"Did you come?" Keith bit his lip and smiled at the camera. "I came." He said cheekily.

_Yeah. I did._

_Let's just talk for a while?_

"Okay." Keith dropped the dildo off the futon and laid on his side, stretching languidly. "How are you today?" Some times Legs wanted to do this. Some times he just liked to listen to Keith talk, some times he liked to talk about his annoying classes. It was better than dirty talking about how much he wanted to be fucked and used until he could get it back up to come again. Legs liked to hear him talk about things he was passionate about. Keith would talk about moth man because god know no one else cared as much as he did. Legs liked to listen and would even  _ask questions_. Legs was fully engaged in listening to him.

 _If you believe in moth man, do you believe in big foot?_  Legs asked one day.

"Believe in them? What are they, little league batters?"

_You know what I mean._

"Moth man exists. Big foot is bull shit." Keith said.

_You say that like you've met them._

"Who says I haven't?"

_Oh ha ha. Very funny._

"Really though. Go look up the guys who first saw big foot. The one of them admitted that they were joking and it just kind of snow balled."

_What about that footage of him? That looked 100% like an ape._

"Faked. The guys who shot it admitted that it was faked."

_How can you believe in moth man so much but not believe in big foot at all?_

"If you can give me one solid piece of evidence of big foot whose creators haven't debunked or admitted it was faked then I will believe you. Cryptid hunter's honor." Keith held up three fingers like he was saying scout's honor.

_You sure that that's not supposed to be 'scout's honor'?_

"I know what I said, Legs." Keith said it sternly. He could almost feel Legs laughing on the other side of the screen.

* * *

Lance stared at the futon.

It was  _the futon._

Keith's closed laptop laid on the coffee table as if 3 hours ago Keith hadn't been laying on his back, legs spread while he fucked himself with a huge, spiky looking dildo, screaming around a ball gag.

Lance saw the box at the foot of the futon. The same way Keith would always reach before he got out a toy. That box was full of dildos, at least one ball gag, and a pair of padded hand cuffs with a trick lock so he could open them while he wore them. Lance looked at Keith and saw, not for the first time, that he was wearing the red and white leather jacket. The jacket that Lance had made it possible to buy.

Jesus, that looked like one expensive piece of clothing.

Lance couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

Keith opened his mouth and started asking him, Hunk, and Pidge questions. Lance made himself focus on Keith's face and words.

The image of Keith's pretty pink lips stretched wide around the ball gag from that afternoon filled his mind. The muffled whimpers replaced Keith's words. Lance blinked and shook his head to clear it.

He was not allowed to get a boner right now. Not in skinny jeans, which would not hide it. Not when he couldn't go and get rid of it.

Lance shoved all thoughts of  _Shy Samurai_  from his head and tried to focus on  _Keith_. The Keith with his clothes on and a murderous look on his face.

Less than 24 hours Lance found himself stranded in space with what he should have thought was the prettiest woman he'd ever met, his hero for whom- under normal circumstances- he would have been more than happy to bend over the nearest available flat surface. One of the only up sides was that he had his own room. The down side to that was that at night all he could think about was Keith gasping the word "sir" and begging to be fucked like the dirty little cumslut he was.

He knew he should probably let Keith know some how. He didn't want to say anything to overt because he never seemed to manage to get Keith alone and he sure as hell didn't want any of the others to know he was the type of guy to pay for porn- no less porn of the guy you claimed you hated for two years. They might figure out that Lance had been trying to hide a lot of sexual attraction by pretending that he hated Keith.

He went out of his way to refer to himself as "legs" and put them on display as much as he could. It wasn't until Coran had been captured by what looked like some armadillo dog hybrid thing and they were asked to go on some crazy wild goose chase for him that Lance had the idea.

Keith had just used Voltron's sword to slice up a giant bug thing. Lance had the idea. It tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Sharp work,  _samurai._ " He winced as soon as he said it. He hoped no one else noticed. Keith didn't react and the others kept talking over the head sets. Lance wanted to tear his own hair out.

Back in the castle Lance was walking sullenly back to his room.

He'd done everything he could think of besides walking right up to Keith and yelling "I'm Legs 728! Open your eyes you fucking idiot!"

That might work, but it would raise unwanted questions.

Lance was contemplating how hard Keith would punch him if he asked if he liked the jacket Lance had bought for him when some one grabbed him by the collar of his armor and spun him around to drag him into a quiet, dark, and unused bedroom. Lance grabbed the arm and yelped, trying to pry the fingers from his armor.

He had been too distracted to even see the person lying in wait for him. To distracted by the thought of Keith's pretty eyes, his cute moans and the way he fucked himself on dildos that looked impossibly big.

The hand didn't let go and a second one slapped over his mouth.

Oh well, at least if he went out he'd be thinking about the best ass in the universe while he died.

"Shut up and fucking listen." Keith hissed. Lance froze. "No body fucking knows. If you tell any one I'll gut you and throw you to Zarkon myself." Keith gave Lance a look. Keith peeled his hand off of Lance's mouth but kept his hand at the collar of his armor. "That guy you watched? He's a fake. I made him up so I wouldn't fucking starve. I don't care how many times you swore I was talking right to you. I wasn't and I'm not going to fuck you just because you're here. Got it?"

"Yeah." Lance nodded breathlessly. "I won't say anything."

"Good. Now go shower. You fucking stink." Keith wrinkled his nose before he stalked off. Lance glanced down at where Keith had had his hand curled in his armor. He looked a little farther and saw the obvious tent in his flight suit.

One more jack off session to the thought of Kei-  _Samurai_ , he corrected. One more jack off session to the thought of  _Samurai_  wouldn't hurt.

The next morning Lance tripled his efforts to get Keith to realize he wasn't just a regular subscriber, he was  _Legs_. He wondered if all of it had been faked. Even the time they spent just talking. He had no reason to think it wasn't. Maybe he was being creepy.

Well, if when Keith learned who he was if he told Lance to back off he would.

His next big chance arose when Keith and Pidge were arguing about big foot over breakfast.

"He's a  _hoax_." Keith said firmly.

"Big foot is not. Moth man is complete bull shit."

"No, he is not. Just because there's no direct footage doesn't mean he isn't real."

"So you don't need footage or  _any_  evidence to believe in moth man but big foot, with footage and evidence is a hoax?"

"The footage is fake." Lance said. "The guys who shot it admitted they lied." Keith looked impressed.

"I didn't know you liked this type of stuff." Keith said.

"I don't. I have a friend who is really into him. He said that the guys who first reported admitted that they made the whole thing up."

"Really? You guys are going to interrupt an argument to do this? Seriously?" Pidge sighed.

"Are you sure it's your friend who's interested in this stuff? Or are you just trying not to look like a nerd?"

"Nah, I'd prove it to you and tell you just who told me, but he's pretty  _shy_. And any way, that's all he told me about it." Lance said with a shrug. Keith's eyes narrowed. "I'll see you guys later." Lance stood up and walked off.

Keith didn't follow him. He didn't give any form of acknowledgment until around when every one was turning in for the night. He strode into Lance's room with out even knocking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lance yelled, scrambling for his shirt to hide his bare chest as he changed.

"Cut it out. You've seen me completely naked." Keith said as he stalked up to Lance, looking like a predator closing in on injured prey.

"Still! Give a guy some warning!" Lance said, trying to retain a shred of his dignity.

"The shit you pulled this morning?  _Don't_." Keith growled. "I know that you're Legs. I'm still not going to sleep with you. I want you to drop it. Got it?"

"Got it." Lance nodded quickly. Keith glared at him for a few more seconds before he went to stalk out of the room. "Wait-" Lance said and Keith paused. "Was it all- was it all faked? Even the conversations we had?"

"Don't ask that question. You won't like the answer." Keith left the room without a second word. Lance stood numbly in the middle of the room for a few minutes before he gathered his pajamas and continued to change. Little did he know that Keith was throwing himself into his bed next door, curling around his pillow and biting back the anger, guilt and tears as quietly as he could manage.

He had really liked Legs.

Legs was a nice guy. He knew it was a bad idea to get attached to a client like that. He couldn't help it. From the cheesy pick up lines to just wanting to talk, like Keith was his  _lover_  and not just  _porn_. Keith might have answered him, told Lance that no, almost none of the gold member shows were faked. But then Lance would have expected him to put out and- Keith just couldn't.

He'd known that Lance was Legs for a long time. Almost since Lance started trying to get him to figure out that he was one of his subscribers. But when you were like Keith, relationships were hard. People expected things from you that you couldn't do. Maybe one day he'd meet the right person who made him feel comfortable enough to do that type of thing. He had let the hopeless romantic school boy that he'd thought he long silenced speak up. He had let that hopeless romantic whisper about how Legs728 gave a shit about him. How Legs might be the only person in existence he could let near him like that.

But now Legs had a face. And a real name.

Keith just couldn't.

Maybe one day, but he knew what guys like Lance were like.

Entitled.

Like the world owed them something.

And if Lance had the money to drop on the garrison's tuition and the crazy price for the gold member ship then he was probably even worse than the boys Keith had known.

Lance spent a lot of time staring at the ceiling of his room in the dark that night. He could hear Keith tossing and turning through the wall. Lance felt so guilty.

No more mentioning it. From now on Lance would be forgetting that he ever found that one video, went to Shy Samurai's channel or paid for the subscription. He could forget that this ever happened and maybe Keith would be okay with that.

He wouldn't even apologize.

He'd just forget.

Like Keith wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try to forget that any of that ever happened.  
> They fail miserably.  
> They think they've been being discreet. They have not been discreet at all.

Lance was moping and he knew it.

He was allowed to have some time to mope.

It might have been going on quite long but Lance figured he got a bit of a pass because he had to pack it away in a box and shove it aside to deal with saving the universe periodically.

Lance was a master of boxing up his feelings and pretending that they didn't exist.

The others could tell something was off with him and Lance knew it.

He didn't even really have a right to be angry that Keith had turned him down. He  _knew_  he had no right to be angry. All he had the right to be was guilty.

He knew he was nothing more than some gross dude who couldn't get laid and turned to Shy Samurai's cam shows to jack off. Just like all the other subscribers. Lance was a pay check to Keith. Nothing more.

He knew he only had the right to feel guilty about expecting Keith to feel other wise. Did that stop him from being mad at himself for expecting that? No. Did it stop him from feeling angry that he and Keith couldn't have a conversation about this like adults? No.

They were stuck to emotionally stunted confrontations- could it really be called a confrontation if Keith cornered him, snarled and snapped at him, and then disappeared? He wasn't sure. Until he though of a better word confrontation would have to do.

Any way, that was the only form of communication they'd had on the subject. Lance knew that it would eventually effect the team. He knew he had to grow up and go apologize to Keith for not just coming out and saying it. He should also apologize for expecting anything out of Keith- emotionally or sexually. God that made him sound like one of those gross "nice guys" that he promised himself he'd never become. Like he expected something out of Keith just because one part of his life happened to be making money recording himself masturbating.

He blinked down at his make shift knitting needles and yarn substitute. He'd bought the yarn stuff at the space mall. After he and Pidge returned the Mercury Gameflux Two- but not Kaltenecker- they'd split the money and bought their own stuff. Lance bought something that was definitely yarn, even if the alien in the shop didn't call it that. He used it to knit. He'd knit to pass time and then once he ran out of the not-yarn he'd unravel it, re-roll and reknit the square that he'd just finished knitting. He didn't have enough to make a sweater or even a scarf so he knit, unraveled, and reknit over and over again.

He couldn't remember if he'd pearled or knit the last stitch. He checked. It was a knit. He pearled the next one. Lance knew he was stalling, thinking that he'd finish one more row before going to find Keith but then finding himself finishing that row and then starting an other. He knew he had to swallow down all the pesky emotional crap, find Keith, and apologize so they could both move on but he wasn't quite done acting like a child yet.

Two more days and if he still hadn't done it he'd force himself to.

Maybe he could make some little sweaters for the mice in the mean time.

They'd look cute in little sweaters. And he was sure Allura named them- though they were Altean names with sounds and letters english didn't have so no one could keep the names straight. If he asked Coran to write out the names he could make each mouse a little Alvin and the Chipmunks style sweater.

Yup, that's what he'd do.

He spent all after noon knitting the right shapes for the sweaters. He forgot about his promise that after two days he'd go see Keith.

* * *

Keith took to the role of black paladin after some practice.

It helped to have Lance to back him up. He knew that Lance had his back and the best interests of the team at heart. During battles it was fine. There was no tension between them. Though, any other time Keith found it unbearable.

Lance didn't mention it. But he did spend a lot of time watching Keith silently. His expression was open and hurt. Keith couldn't look at him. He looked like a kicked puppy.Keith couldn't be in the same room as Lance for more than a few minutes. Lance would come in and Keith would do his best to act casual as he quickly finished what he was doing and promptly left.

Why did it have to be _Lance_ of all people?

Back when Keith started really interacting with Legs, Keith built an image of him up in his head. He knew he was tan, the fact that Legs really liked that tan dildo was enough of a hint about that. He also knew that Legs probably had long legs. He guessed the image that Keith had of Legs' body was similar to Lance. Tall and lean with firm muscle and soft looking skin. He couldn't ever decide what he thought Legs' face would have looked like. It changed all the time. That was okay for Keith. For Keith the important part of Legs was that he made Keith feel a little more human. Keith had always felt a little gross, getting off in front of a camera while a bunch of people watched. He used to assume that all the people who subscribed to him were gross, greasy, neck beard guys who were too creepy to get a real date. For some reason the more he talked to Legs the more he turned Legs into what he'd imagined was the perfect guy for him.

He supposed that if he'd seen a picture of Lance before all this then he would have nodded and agreed that yeah, that was close enough to what he was thinking.

It wasn't Lance's _face_ that was the problem though. Lance's _personality_ was.

He was annoying. He was loud and immature.

Keith had kind of hoped that the types of people paying to watch his shows were a little older and mature, especially someone dropping so much money on the gold subscription. Not immature garrison students that seemed to flirt with everything that moved.

Keith knew he'd never be enough for Lance and it hurt.

He was asexual.

Not sex _repulsed_. Just sex _specific_. He didn't feel any sexual attraction and he didn't feel comfortable doing it with just any one. There used to be a very small list of people he would have been comfortable sleeping with. That list kept dwindling.

Lance wasn't on it.

Neither was Legs.

Not any more.

Keith knew it was irrational. He knew that if Legs was a nice guy then Lance was a nice guy because they were the _same_ guy.

"Look." Hunk folded his arms. Keith jumped. For such a big buy Hunk had a knack for being quiet. "I don't know what the hell you two did. And frankly? Knowing Lance, I don't _want_ to know. But something happened between you two."

"What?" Keith asked, trying to come to terms with the fact that Hunk had not only noticed that they were acting weird, but that he'd decided to _say_ something about it.

"You and Lance are acting weird. It's throwing off the team." Hunk said.

"We aren't acting weird." Keith laughed nervously.

"Yes you are. Lance hasn't acted like this since all those girls at the garrison kept turning him down. I don't care what ever the hell you two did, but-"

"We didn't-"

"I don't want to know!" Hunk held his hands up. "Just fix it before Pidge convinces Coran that the best way to fix this is to lock you two in a room together until you sort it out."

"Is it that obvious?" Keith sighed.

"Buddy." Hunk said wryly. "I'm pretty sure that every one in the universe knows. I mean, kudos for the whole Black-and-Red-Paladin-Bond thing but... For the love of getting stuff done around here: talk it out."

"I'll-" Keith looked down at the knife in his hand. He'd been polishing it before Hunk had surprised him. "I'll talk to him."

"Just giving you a heads up before Coran drags you off and forces you to do it."

Keith laid his knife aside and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to scream. His life was such a fucking mess. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to deal with this right now. Not when he was already stressed out looking for Shiro and trying not to die or get any one else killed.

It had been going on long enough. Time to step up and settle it.

It had been more manageable when Keith was the red paladin. The red and blue paladin couldn't see into each other's heads quite as clearly as the black and red paladins could. He guessed that it was because of the whole "leader and the leader's right hand man" thing. Now he could feel exactly what Lance was feeling. He could feel the guilt and anger. He was sure Lance could feel just how much Keith didn't want to talk about this too. No matter what they were feeling, or who knew who was feeling what, this had to be settled.

* * *

Keith took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. He knew Lance was in his room. He could hear him moving around through the wall.

He rapped on the metal door and winced when it came out louder and sharper than he'd meant it.

"Yeah?" Lance called. Keith could tell he was doing something. His voice sounded distracted and absent.

"Uh- Hey. It's me." Keith said nervously. The room was silent on the other side of the door. "Keith. It's me, Keith." He winced again. God, he sounded so nervous.

"What is it?"

"Can I come in? It's a-" Keith didn't want to try to explain it through a door. He also didn't want to mention either screen name or reference his time as a cam boy at all if he didn't have to. "-long story." He finished lamely.

"Yeah. It's open." Keith opened the door and saw Lance sitting with his back against the wall in bed. He'd left his jacket on the hook by the door and his shoes were by the foot of the bed. He was knitting a very small square on his needles.

"Hey." Keith said awkwardly as the door slid closed behind him.

"Hey." Lance's hands were still, the knitting needles frozen in the middle of a stitch.

"The others noticed. That we're acting weird, I mean."

"No shit." Lance said.

"Yeah." Keith looked at the toes of his boots.

"I owe you an apology." Lance blurted out.

"I owe you an explanation." Keith said at the same time as Lance.

"Why do _you_ owe _me_ an explanation?" Lance's hands fell limply into his lap. "I was the one being a dick."

"I- why would you want to apologize?" Keith asked.

"Because I was acting like you owed me something?" Lance sounded confused. They blinked at each other for a few seconds.

The castle alarms sounded.

"We'll have this talk after." Keith said pointedly before running from the room for his armor and hangar.

Lance pulled on his armor and ran for the red lion.

It was a group of galra destroyers going to support the siege of a near by star system. The fight wasn't long or hard. But the carrier ship did show up behind the destroyers.

Keith, Lance, and Pidge went into the carrier to take it down from the inside. Allura and Hunk drew the carrier's attention and fire.

Once they were inside Keith couldn't really remember much of what happened. Lots of battles were like that. He figured it was adrenaline and rush that made him forget afterwards.

He remembered cutting through sentries and guarding Pidge while she messed with the engine to overload. He remembered being shot at. He remembered Coran yelling something about the ship being hit. It was all kind of blurry.

Once the ship was destroyed and Keith, Pidge, and Lance were all back in their lions Keith realized that his side was aching. He glanced down at his side, between his belt and the side of his chest plate there was a tear in his flight suit. Dark blood stained the belt and the top of his cuisse.

"Fuck." Keith pressed his hand to his side. It must have been a graze shot from a bullet.

"The carrier had bigger guns than we were expecting." Coran said. "The castle is on reserve power. Not a serious issue, but I'll need to take care of it."

The lions docked and Keith climbed out gingerly. He pressed his hand into his side to try and keep the bleeding under control. It wasn't a serious hit, but he would get into a pod for an hour anyway. He limped his way towards the medical bay. He passed the hallway down to the red hangar. Lance was just turning into the main hallway as Keith passed.

"Whoa, you've been hit!" Lance said as he saw the blood.

"It's fine. Couple minutes in the pod and I'll-"

"The Castle is on reserve power until Coran can fix it."

"No healing pods." Keith sighed.

"Come on, I can at least clean it and make sure you aren't going to die until the pods have power again." Lance took Keith's elbow, the one on the opposite side of his wound. Keith let himself be led towards the medical bay. He sat down on one of the tables and began peeling the top half of his armor off. He left the flight suit pooled around his hips. Lance looked at the cut.

"You probably don't need a pod. It doesn't look _too_ deep." Lance dug out the emergency first aid kit. It was mostly scrounged and scavenged supplies for injuries that didn't need a pod but needed to be dealt with at some level. He used a clean piece of gauze to soak up the blood. "If I were you I'd just put a band aid on it and take it easy once it stops bleeding."

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"I'm not, but I'm the only one who knows _anything_ about human biology here, so I'm the best we have." Lance shrugged. "Hold this." Keith put his hand over the gauze. It was stained with blood. Lance stripped off his gloves and got another square of gauze. Keith could feel the blood on his hands, seeping slowly through the thin gauze.

"We still need to have that talk." Keith said. Lance took the dirty gauze and dropped it into the garbage before he pressed the new swath into Keith's side.

"Do we have to do it while you're bleeding out?"

"I'm not bleeding out." Keith said. He knew what blood loss felt like. He would be fine. Probably.

"Yeah. Okay." Lance snorted. "Lay down on your side. I think there's some sterile needles here."

"Will that stop the bleeding?" Keith asked.

"No, but if it's bleeding this much it'll probably need them. Lay down on your side; it'll help the bleeding stop. Probably." Keith laid down.

"So about that talk." Keith said.

"If we're having this talk right now then I get to go first."

"I'm the one taking initiative here. I should go first."

"And I'm the one about to stitch you up. So I get to go first." Lance laid out the needle, still wrapped in foil, and the thread on the little table. "I'm sorry. I acted like just because I was Legs that you owed me something. And you don't. I was being a dick and hoping that you'd- I don't even know." Lance laughed a little as he pressed on the cut. "Any thing I can think of as a possible reason makes me seem like a creep. I just, I know you're probably really uncomfortable, knowing that I've seen what I've seen and that I've- uh-" Lance coughed. "I kept trying to think that maybe I wasn't just another user name and a bank account to you. And the more I think about it the more I realize that _every_ subscriber wanted to think that. I'm sorry. What I did was creepy and wrong." Lance peeled away the gauze and got out the disinfectant. Keith winced as Lance cleaned the cut. "I'm done now. I don't expect an explanation or what ever it was you planned, but if you want to say something-" Lance shrugged with one shoulder.

"I didn't expect an apology." Keith said. He watched Lance open the needle and thread it. Lance's hand settled on his side. Keith looked away and clenched his teeth as Lance began stitching. "I just- This is going to sound weird, but I'm pretty sure I'm ace. At least, ace has been the working label for a while."

"Is that why you did it? You could distance yourself from it?"

"Maybe why I did it for so long." Keith said. "I started because I was broke and it was at least a little bit of money. A guy's got to eat. But I never expected to find someone like Legs- You. It was almost like you cared about me as a person. You wanted to talk. It wasn't like I thought it would be and it surprised me, I guess." Keith said quietly. "I only faked the first two or three shows at the beginning."

"Really?" Lance said. Keith couldn't look at his face.

"Yeah, and then I met you and- I was terrified that you'd expect that from me."

"Not gonna lie, I kind of did at first. I saw that futon and swore I was about to faint. And you know that little part of your brain that says crazy, hopeful shit?"

"Yes." Keith said, remembering the part of him that kept hoping that Legs728 cared about him as a person.

"It kept wondering what would happen if you knew."

"I knew. A couple of days after you started trying to get me to notice. I wasn't going to say anything. Shiro noticed that I was acting weird so I told you to knock it off."

"Sorry for being so pushy."

"Looks like most of this could have been avoided if we just got over our selves and talked about it." Keith laughed quietly. He felt Lance tie off the stitches. He sat up again.

"We're men. The fact that we had this conversation without it becoming a physical fight is a miracle." Lance said as he got rid of the needle and dirty gauze.

"Yeah."

"Look, I know you think I'm an ass hole who only cares about sex, and I don't blame you for it, but I do care about you. As a person I mean."

"I'd hope so. You just stitched me up. If you didn't care about me then you could have lured me into a false sense of security so you could poison me." Keith smiled and reached for an adhesive bandage from the first aid kit.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Lance said. "My point was that I really did like having those conversations with you. The ones where we just kind of talked about nothing. I guess it'd be nice if we could do those again. You know, without it turning into the dick measuring contest that it usually does."

"It doesn't usually turn into a dick measuring contest." Keith said as he put the bandage on the stitches.

"Remember that time Allura had us fly blind and we both flew into the ground?" Lance smiled. "Or that weird space spore fight? Or even that time that-"

"Alright. I get it." Keith sighed.

"Good because my dick is bigger than yours anyway." Lance folded his arms and smiled.

"No. That's not true." Keith said.

"I've _seen_ your dick. Mine is bigger."

"I don't believe you."

"You want to turn this into a real dick measuring contest then lets do this." Lance said.

"Go get a ruler." Keith said, narrowing his eyes.


End file.
